roblox_pokemon_fighters_exfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Fighters EX Wikia
Legendary spawns: Jirachi and Tornadus: Axe Tree in the forest Keldeo and Genesect: Next to the Axe Tree(Forest) Hoopa:Any floor in the desert temple (First floor is where you get the prison bottle). Zapdos and Thundurus: The acid parkour next to the mansion Darkrai and Rotom: Inside the Mansion Latias and Latios: The rockpool in the ocean (Outside the portal) Landorus: In the desert near the temple Articuno: In the snow area across the ocean (Next to the Waterfall) Deoxys: Across the stone bridge at the top left corner of the ocean (Parkour) Palkia / Dialga / Giratina / Arceus: On top of the tower in the parkour dimension (Purple Portal) (Ralts Evolution or Xatu is recommended because of teleport) Mew/Meloetta/Celebi: At the top of the Giant Tree in the forest (Parkour) Rayquaza: When it spawns a cloud path will form next to the giant tree (Parkour) Diancie: In Whistleburrow Cave near the Trainer spawn Victini/Moltres/Heatran/Ho-oh: In front of the volcano Manaphy/Phione/Lugia: In the Water Dimension (The portal on the Rockpool in the ocean) Shaymin: The flower field near the town (With the Rotom fountain) Bonus: You can also find the Gracidea (Pink flower) Spiritomb:At the bottom of the Waterfall(near the Trainer spawn), there is a secret sewer. Inside is the Odd Keystone (This is a Bonus) Mewtwo/Mesprit/Uxie/Azelf: Secret Lord Arceus room (Next to the Unown message near the Trainer spawn) Password: 'Lord Arceus' Purple Portal Locations: ( Written By: FeossileSF ) 1 - On the stone structure next to the Volcano 2 - On the room inside the sewers 3 - On the wood on the Axe Tree 4 - On a stone on top of a small grass structure next to the Whistle Burrow Cave 5 - On a stone structure by haunted mansion & riolu spawn parkour on trees or ralts teleport (Kinda) 6. (Added by NitroCheeseIsTaken) To the right of noibat spawn, you will need to do some parkour(or teleport up there) Mega Stone Spawns by: NitroCheeseIsTaken Note: Only ONE mega stone can exist on the map. Once taken, another one spawns. Galladite/Gardevoirite: In the forest Blazikenite: Near the volcano Gengarite/Bannetite: Any room of the haunted mansion Lopunnite: Axe tree Gyaradosite: In the ocean Sablenite: Somewhere in the underground lab (the place where you need defog to enter) Metagrossite: Whistleburrow Cave Altarianite: Acid Parkour (This section is incomplete, I think. So, please contribute to help us out! :D) All Secret Areas/Easter eggs: By lightning_360(robot pikachu and summon by CuteyCats1234) Sans and Papyrus: Head into the underground power plant by saying 'ZapdosPowered' on the beach. Head down the ladder and go over to the pipe with goo spilling out. Try to jump up the pipe while holding down foward. Eventually, you'll get through into a room with Sans and Papyrus. Teddy Bear: Head to the ice area at the right side of the ocean. Go along the path until you see a bridge. Don't cross the bridge. Walk on to a narrow path at the side of the cliff. When you get to the end, hold forward. You will see a teddy bear for a split second before you plummet to your doom. Regigigas: Head to the brown structure next to the giant tree. Go inside and keep going forward. You will then go through the wall and end up finding Regigigas. This is not a chance to get Regigigas. I will add more soon.Add anything you know to this page to help all Pokémon Fighters EX players! Robot pikachu: Go behind meowth's mad deals up the ladder through the door and the robot pikachu is there. Summon: Get level 100 shiny hoopa now you can summon with it. Stones by: Vulpixfuego4545 & someone (sorry I did delete the name hnz ;~; add it again please) NitroCheeseIsTaken: His name was deathfire2000, i think Fire Stone: Inside the volcano Thunder Stone: In the beach, in a mat Water Stone: In the rock pool in the ocean Dawn Stone: Top of the mountain, near the isolated village Moon Stone: At the portal (near the volcano) go down those "dirt stairs" at the corner Leaf Stone: Below the platform where the Portal to Temporal Tower can spawn smoetimes Dusk Stone: In the corner of the house where the Eevee quest starts Mossy Rock: Near the Big Tree Icy Rock: Near a big frozen beam Oval Stone: In a small place left from the entrance to the acid place. Quests by : ThaYoloMaterForever Lost Stone Quest : Go to the secret lab that needs defog & there will be a maze that is like a cycle maze and u will find Nurse Joy. To find Happiny Egg go to the volcano and if u ya go around u (near the top) u will find it. Come back to Nurse Joy, talk to her and u will get Happiny :3. An EGGciting Quest : Go to the town past the dessert. Misty will be by a building. Talk to her and then go to where noibat spawns (near that river that is near the original spawn). U will see an egg behind dirt. Get it, go back to Misty and talk to her. Then u get Togepi. :D Missing Files : Near the "Rotom Town". Go to that grassy place (were shaymin spawns). If u go up, u will see a house.Parkour from the trees (kinda hard) talk to the anonymous guy. Then go to the original spawn (where Meowth's Mad Deals is). Go to the dark green house (short one) and go behind the TV. Collect the files and then go back to the anonymous guy, talk to him and you will get Eevee! Pokemon stuff! By : the one and only ThaYoloMaterForever XD... but also Vulpixfuegos4545 >:3c.. For Slowpoke : Go the secret lab that needs defog. Find a room that has colorfoul lights. If u go behind the yellow light and u will get slowpoke tail which unlocks slowpoke! ;3 For Rotom Forms : All of them are in the "Rotom Village", inside the houses. Link Cable (Added By Edy_F004) : Ralts/Xatu is recomended for getting this!. When entering the area with smoke zoom into the smoke and teleport to the other side. When in the underground lab take a left turn. Then take another left turn. Walk to the end of the corridor then take yet another left turn. You should see fire. To get past it use the same method that you used with the smoke. After getting past the fire take ANOTHER left turn. You should now see a ladder, the link cable is in front of it. Ps: (Please Don't Delete This Page Again ;-;) Other method for link cable: (by NitroCheeseIsTaken) Get a friend, and have one of you be woobat, and the other be a pokemon with water gun, do the same steps as above, but use defog on the smoke and water gun on the fire. (This is how the creator wanted you to do it.) Category:Megastones Category:Gardevoirite